Akuma (Asura's Wrath)
|-|Akuma= |-|Oni Akuma= Summary Akuma (悪魔 Akuma, "Devil"), known in Japan as Gouki (豪鬼 Gōki, "Great Demon", "Great Devil" or "Great Ogre"), along with Ryu, both made appearances in Asura's Wrath. Akuma appears as a DLC-only character with his own fleshed out episode, titled The Strongest vs. The Angriest. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 4-C, possibly higher Name: Akuma (Gouki in Japan), The Strongest, Destroyer of Heaven Origin: Asura's Wrath (DLC History) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, more than 500 years. Classification: Demonic Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Ki/Chi Manipulation (Can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku), BFR (Used the demon armageddon to create a wormhole that removed Ryu from Akuma and Asura's fight), Master of a assassination martial art known as Ansatsuken, Master of Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent. An innate Ki which increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a half-demon and can also use the "Raging Demon", the same move that Akuma used to destroy Bison in Street Fighter II), An attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can survive in space), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Even more enhanced, His Hadokens are more electrical based, True Flight, Oni is a theoretical version of Akuma that has been completely overcome by the Satsui no Hado, becoming even more powerful Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Can match Asura's base form) | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (Fought on par with Mantra Asura) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with Asura) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Mantra Asura) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should scale from Base Asura's strength) | At least Class Y, likely Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly higher Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from Asura) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Can take hits from Mantra Asura) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought against Asura for 500 years) Range: Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles | Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Very skilled combatant. Mastered the deadly Ansatsuken martial arts and even added his own innovations to it, refining it like no other before, experience in fighting many super-powered opponents. Is a master of Satsui No Hado) Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant. Feats: *Sliced the moon in half with a single Chop. *Survived a free fall from the moon to the earth without problem. *Fought against Asura for 500 years, until they became stone. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Oni Transformation:' Akuma's 2nd and most powerful transformation while in this form he loses control completely and will kill all opponents he fights while in this form. *'Demon Armageddon' (天衝海轢刃, Tenshou Kaireki Jin, "Heaven Piercing Sea Crashing Blade"): Most powerful variation of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Akuma turns away from the opponent before kicking them with forcefully into the air and zooms towards them with an extremely powerful Tatsumaki Zankukyaku which envelops him in a whirlwind. *'Raging Demon' (瞬獄殺, Shun Goku Satsu, "Instant Prison Murder"): Akuma glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. Raging Demon is a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. *'Wrath of the Raging Demon' (真・瞬獄殺, Shin Shun Goku Satsu, "True Instant Hell Murder/True Blinking Prison Killer"): It is a more powerful variant of the Raging Demon. Key: Base | Oni Form Note: This profile is not in continuity, either in Street Fighter or Asura's Wrath. It's a completely separate history DLC (Non-Canon to Asura's Wrath game). Note 2: Original profile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Hunter (Bloodborne) The Hunter's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Honoring Wishes Hunter and Oni Akuma) Toriko (Toriko) Toriko's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and no BFR) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Chi Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4